Dylan Massett
Dylan Massett is the son of Norma Bates, from her first marriage, and therefore the half-brother of Norman Bates. Dylan is an edgy outsider in the Norma/Norman tea party. He's a lost soul who finds himself drifting back into the troubled lives of his mother and brother. Biography History Dylan never had a good relationship with Norma, as apparently his last words to her before the start of the series were, "Drop dead, bitch". As he grew up, he saw Norma replace his father, John Massett, with Norman's father, Sam Bates. Dylan has since held bitter feelings toward Norma for driving his father away. Season 1 After failing to live independently, Dylan showed up at Norma's doorstep, saying that he has no other place to stay. She and Norman were visibly unhappy with Dylan's arrival, and he later blackmailed Norma so he could stay living there. At a stripclub, Dylan met Ethan, an employee of Jerry Martin. Dylan noticed the many hundred-dollar bills that Ethan had and asked how someone can make that much money in such a small town. Ethan introduced Dylan to his boss, Gil Turner, who asked Dylan if he knows how to use a gun. He said he does. That night, Dylan got a call from Norma, who was programmed in his phone as "The Whore". Norman saw this, and a fight ensued between the two. Dylan easily overpowered his younger brother, and he threatened to hurt Norman "bad" if he ever struck again. Nevertheless, Norman grabbed a meat tenderizer and swung it at Dylan, who evaded it and gave Norman a black eye. (Nice Town You Picked, Norma...) The next day, Dylan found out that his new job is guarding a marijuana field (the one which Norman and Emma Decody had previously discovered). After getting back from work, Dylan advised Norman to be more independent from Norma, saying that their relationship is unhealthy and that he should get out more. Also, Dylan reminded Norman of how he tried to kill him the other night, but Norman had no recollection of their fight. Their conversation ended by them agreeing on how screwed up their family is. (What's Wrong With Norman) Dylan became a better sibling towards Norman, helping him to get out more. Dylan wanted to buy a place of his own for him and Norman to live at, and he even confronted Norma about it. Ethan lent Dylan the money he needed to do so. Soon thereafter, Ethan was shot in the neck by an unnamed tweaker, and Dylan rushed him to the hospital (but it was too late). That night, Dylan saw the gunman alone on the road, and he ran him over with his truck. (Ocean View) Dylan helped Norma and Norman by recovering Keith Summers' belt (which was evidence against Norma) from where Zack Shelby was hiding it and throwing it into a lake. Later that night, after Shelby found Jiao in the motel, he confronted Dylan, Norma and Norman and held them at gunpoint in their house. After Shelby injured Norma and Norman, they ran outside while Dylan engaged in a gunfight with Shelby. Dylan eventually prevailed and killed Shelby. Afterwards, Norma revealed to Dylan how his step-father, Sam Bates, died; Norman had killed him to protect her, and he has memory of doing so. (The Truth) Dylan was in risk of being arrested for killing Shelby, but the sherrif, Alex Romero, took credit for Shelby's death; Dylan was bothered by this, as he had hoped for credit. (The Man in Number 9) Dylan was approached by Bradley Martin, who convinced him to help her retrieve some items from her father's office (Dylan replaced her father at work after his death). In doing so, they were nearly shot by Dylan's partner, Remo. Upon discovering love letters exchanged between Bradley's father and someone known as "B" (implying her father had an affair), Bradley broke down in tears, and Dylan consoled her. (Underwater) Norma asked Dylan for a gun so that she can defend herself against Jake Abernathy. He refused at first, but eventually changed his mind and gave Norma both a gun and a lesson in target-shooting. During the lesson, he called her "mom" for the first time in years. (Midnight) Season 2 After Gil showed his hatred toward Jerry Martin, Dylan asked Remo why he hated Jerry so much, and Remo said that Jerry was sleeping with Blair Watson, Gil's then-girlfriend. Dylan later met with Bradley, warning her to stay away from Gil, even telling her that he probably killed her father. (Gone But Not Forgotten) Dylan and Remo learned that Gil was murdered, which Remo said is going to start a war between their drug business and Nick Ford's business. They later met Gil's replacement, Zane Carpenter, but were strongly displeased with him; Dylan and Remo watched as Zane shot and killed a member of the "Ford family" to send a message. After Dylan returned home, he received a call from Norman, who confessed about harboring Bradley after she murdered Gil. Dylan was forced to take her to the bus station so she could leave town, but not before she wrote a suicide note for the police to find and a letter of appreciation for Norman (which Dylan delivered to him). (Shadow of a Doubt) Killings *Unnamed tweaker: Ran over with Ethan's truck, in revenge for killing Ethan. (in Ocean View) *Zach Shelby: Shot to death to protect Norma and Norman. (in The Truth) Gallery Dylan S2 pic.jpg 19-dylan-holds-norman-up-against-the-fridge.jpg 15-dylans-out-of-ammo.jpg Bates motel 104.jpg 01-norman-hears-some-bad-news-from-dylan.jpg 08-shelby-aims-at-norman.jpg Bates Motel First Look S2.jpg 01-max-thieriot-as-dylan-massett.jpg 06-norma-doesnt-appreciate-dylans-sense-of-humor.jpg 18-norman-bates-notices-dylans-phone-ringing.jpg 19-dylan-recovers-from-normans-attack.jpg SofaD8.jpg SofaD6.jpg SofaD5.jpg SofaD4.jpg SofaD3.jpg Bates Motel S2 Dylan.jpg 09-dylan-busts-norma-and-shelby.jpg 14-dylan-tries-to-save-ethan.jpg 11-dylan-and-ethan-on-the-way-to-work.jpg 10-dylan-talks-to-norman-about-moving.jpg 09-dylan-gives-norman-a-ride.jpg 08-norman-explains-to-dylan.jpg 02-dylan-asks-ethan-about-getting-a-loan.jpg 22-norma-tell-dylan-the-truth.jpg 21-dylan-arrives-in-time-to-see-shelby-fall.jpg 12-dylan-with-gun.jpg 01-dylan-with-truck.jpg 17-norman-and-dylan-have-a-moment.jpg 01-dylan-gets-all-taxi-driver.jpg Image.jpg Caleb Still3.jpg Notes *In Midnight, Dylan mentions to Norma that he's 22 years old; however, in The Truth, he told Remo that he was only 21. This could be a writing error, or it could mean that Dylan just turned 22. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Criminals